


It's Not Where You Come From, It's Where You Belong

by PatriciaMiller



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoptive family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad Kane, Gen, Protective Bellamy, Protective Kane, background Kabby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriciaMiller/pseuds/PatriciaMiller
Summary: 17 year old Bellamy Blake has been working 3 jobs while going to high school in order to take care of his little sister Octavia since their mom died a couple of years ago, but just as he starts feeling like maybe he can’t  keep going like this, family friend Marcus Kane offers to adopt him and his sister and give them a better and easier life.Basically Kane adopts the Blakes and they are cute fluffy family together (Sorry that i suck at summaries😣)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake & Marcus Kane, Octavia Blake & Marcus Kane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	It's Not Where You Come From, It's Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify a couple of things🤗  
> \- Bellamy is 17 years old, as are the rest of the delinquents that are included in the story, Octavia is 14 but still hangs put with them.  
> \- Kane works as a detective and Abby is still a doctor.

Bellamy Blake opened the door to the tiny apartment he shared with his sister at almost 11 pm, Octavia probably already went to sleep, tomorrow she’ll be mad at him for not coming home for dinner, but he decides thats tomorrow’s problem and he shouldn’t think about it right now, of course thats only until he sets eyes on that very little sister sleeping uncomfortably on the couch and his heart breaks at the sight, she waited up for him. _Again_.

Octavia may have only just turned 14 years old, but she’s so much more perceptive and considerate than most people her age are, she always knew when he was way too tired after work to watch a movie with her or make her dinner, she always knew when he was lying about taking even more extra shifts and coming home early, as such was the case tonight.

He thought about just carrying her to the bed, but he knew his sister, she was such a light sleeper, she’d wake up before he could walk very far (or at all) and probably hit him before realizing its him, then punch him again, this time purposefully, because he came home late again. Therefore Bellamy decided it was better to just wake her for a second and tell her to go the bed, even tho he was still risking that slap.

“O, O wake up, come on, go sleep on the bed” he nudged her a little too quietly but she started to steer anyway.

“Bell?”

“Hey, yeah its me, come on, get up, go to bed” he answered her with a smile

“Mmmm what time is it?” She says sitting up

“Late, here, let’s get you to the bed” Bellamy says putting a hand on her back to help her up

Octavia slowly starts to wake up and shakes her head at her stubborn older brother “You told me you’d stop doing it, Bell”

“O I- I know, okay? But someone didn’t show up today so Pike said he’d pay me their shift and O we need it, look-”

“No! Bell, stop it, you can’t keep coming home so late!”

“O-“

“Im worried about you”

That made his world stop, he lifted his head to look her straight in the eye and said “Hey! Octavia you have absolutely nothing to worry about, okay? Everything is perfectly fine, you do not worry about anything” Bellamy thinks if she’s worrying, he’s doing something wrong.

“I worry about my older brother over exhausting himself for me” Octavia says while sitting up completely and looking at Bellamy in the eye.

A look of concern passes through Bellamy’s eyes and he opens his mouth to say something but stops himself to think through what he’s gonna answer, because what can he say _no its not for you?_ Thats a lie and they both know it, _it’s not your fault?_ She’d hate to hear that, no matter how true it was, if she’s set herself on the idea that she’s to blame for this, nothing will get out of that mindset, so what he has to do is argue another part of her statement.

“Im not over exhausting myself O, its just a couple of extra shifts, I'm fine, please don’t worry about me, come on, you have school tomorrow, go to bed”

“You have school tomorrow too! And you’ve just gotten home right now, did you even have dinner?!” Octavia nearly yelled frustrated

“Yes, I did, i ate something at the dinner, alright? And yes we both have school tomorrow, so we should both go to sleep, so go to the bed and-”

“No” Octavia interrupts him “you take the bed tonight”

“O-”

“We’ve fought enough tonight, I'm tired, obviously you're tired, cause you worked 3 shifts today, so just let me win for once, okay? You take the bed tonight, please?” Octavia said adding a little puppy eyes in the end there, cause she knew Bellamy did anything she wanted once she played the puppy eyes.

The Blake siblings only had one real bed in their tiny apartment, Octavia insisted they should take turns on it, one night each but Bellamy would always leave it to her and reiterate that he didn’t mind sleeping in the couch, and that was yet another reason why he had started taking an extra night shift and coming home later, so that Octavia would already be asleep and she wouldn't argue and try to get him to take the bed, but for the past little bit, she’d waiting for him at the couch cause she knew he’d wake her up to get her to bed and she’d know he stay late at work again and she’d yell at him to stop doing so, at clearly very little success so far, but it was the best game plan she could up with for now.

And she finally felt it working when she noticed Bellamy didn't deny the idea of taking the bed right away, he actually seemed to be considering it, which he was, and Bellamy very much hated himself for even thinking about it, but he was so tired and no matter how much he denied it to Octavia the couch really was uncomfortable, but taking the bed means she’ll take the couch, so why should his sister have to suffer through that just because _**he**_ is _tired_?! Bellamy felt like he was taking something away from Octavia by using the bed, like it was her right to have to better sleeping arrangement, because she was his responsibility, but he was truly exhausted and she gave him to puppy eyes when she asked, and he knew she wants him to, so today, just for once, he’ll accept, even if it makes him feel like shit to take something away from his little sister, he’ll do that for her.

“Okay” he starts and instantly Octavia smiles so widely that you wouldn’t believe they were fighting a second ago“but just for tonight”

“Sure thing big brother” Octavia says with a smile before kissing him on the cheek and murmuring a good night, Bellamy gets up to go to the bathroom and change while octavia gets a blanket and a pillow and makes herself as comfortable as she can get on the couch.

Bellamy walks out of the bathroom, turns off the light, even though Octavia seems to have fallen back asleep already and lays down on the bed, he can’t help himself from thinking how unbelievably comfortable this bed is and how he wished he could sleep in it every night, but that thought goes away quickly because he knows he can’t and if that means Octavia can then he’s okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The 100 fanfic i hope someone likes it🤗🤗


End file.
